It's Complicated
by Zevie4EVA
Summary: Zander and Stevie have been friends through it all. Just friends. As their feelings develop, will they be able to take it to the next level? Or just stay friends? What if they're scared to try? What if they just go for it? It's just complicated... Please read and review! : .


**Hey you guys! Its my first ever fanfiction! AHHH! I'm sorry if you think this story is unoriginal and suckish. I'll take criticism. I'll also be happy to take good reviews too! ;). Well here we go... Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Rock... Or do I? (seriously I don't and you knew that)**

* * *

Stevie's POV

I stomp into the band room, bass in hand, furious. This morning my brothers thought it would be a _good_ idea if they used my bass as a placemat... They got milk spilled all over it. They tried to clean it up but that only made things worse. I lost a few strings and the tunings all out of place. I do not know how so don't ask. Stains formed and it was my very first bass. I did not want to get a new one. I didn't have the money to get it fixed either. _Stupid brothers..._

_"_Hey Ms. Grouchy Pants," Zander playfully greeted with a smile as I entered the room. He could tell I wasn't happy.

"Not in the mood, Zander," I mumbled while plopping myself on the couch and laying my head on his shoulder. I swung my feet up and entangled them with Zander's. This was normal. After all, we are the closest friends in the band. I laid my bass on the floor while Zander checked himself out in his "lucky" mirror. I internally rolled my eyes at him and mindlessly played with my bracelets.

"Aw, did little Miss Stevie wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" he teased in a baby voice. He looked down at me and smiled warmly. I returned the gesture and felt myself get a weird feeling in my stomach. Zander gently rubbed my back and the weird feeling got stronger. This wasn't normal. I noted that his smile can lighten up the room and just make anyone's day better... Wait... Did i just think that about _Zander? _Zander my _best friend? _I realized he was waiting for the snarky comeback I would usually say. I spoke up and ordered the weird feeling to quit.

"No, but you will be in a hospital bed if you keep this up. I said I'm not in the mood." I punch his side just hard enough to know not to mess with me right now. He zipped his mouth shut. I smirked. _Good call._

__Just then we heard the faint sounds of heels clicking and Furious Pigeons coming towards the band room. It couldn't be other than our fellow bandmates Kacey Simon, Kevin Reed, and Nelson Baxter.

"Hey guys," Kacey halfheartedly greeted when she entered, texting. _What's new? _I thought to myself.

"Sup," Kevin and Nelson said so that we could barely hear. They were playing their game. Again, nothing unusual.

"Well hello to you to," Zander muttered in reply.

"You guys have to stop playing video games once in a while!" I exclaimed as I snatched their systems away.

"Stevie!" they whined. "I was just about to beat level 62 and get the golden egg!" Nelson complained. I smiled smugly at them. _Ha. I win. Once again, nothing new._

_"_You will get this back later," I spoke.

"But-" the began but I cut them off.

"No buts. End of conversation." they slouched glumly.

"Wow Stevie, when did you become their mom?" Zander teased, obviously not remembering the punch I gave him just a few minute ago.

I rolled my eyes,"Shut up.."

I felt a warmth in my cheeks. I could not tell what was but Zander, Kacey, even Kevin and Nelson looked at me weirdly.

"Stevie, are you _blushing?" _Kacey questioned, finally looking up from her cell.

I was stunned for a second myself. I taught myself to hide my blushes and the band knows for a fact that I never blush. Like, _ever._ **(A/N: Taylor Swift fans, see what I did there?) **I swiped the blush of my face and said,"No of course not. Are you guys crazy or something?" Kacey stared at me a little longer then looked back to her phone. She saw right through my lie. Well, she is Kacey Simon. The boys just went right back to what they were doing. Not very good at catching lies...

Zander eventually looked up from his mirror and noticed my bass. "Woah Steves, what happened to your bass?" he asked picking it up and examining it.

"Brothers." I simply replied. They knew how my brothers were. They all nodded their heads in response.

"Well are you going to get it fixed up?" Zander said.

"Huh, gee thanks Zander. I totally _did not _think of that before. I'll just grab the money I don't have, drive up to a shop with the car I don't own and fix it," I said sarcastically. He put his hands up in surrender. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I'd marry sarcasm if I could.

"Who wouldn't have thought of that?" Nelson commented. "The obvious question," Kevin added. I rolled my eyes. "So clueless..." Kacey mumbled under her breath.

"Stevie can you try to play? We might get a gig soon enough." Kacey pleaded. Zander scoffed in response.

"Guess I could try," I mumbled. I dragged my atrocious bass to my amp and plugged it in. Zander reached over to plug his guitar in when...

An electrifying sound pierced our ears.

"What was-" Nelson started but was cut of by the sound repeating. Everyone gasped and I hopped into Zander's arms and he pulled me close in the moment of being scared. Kacey grabbed onto Kevin and squeezed him. Nelson jumped on the couch and pulled what the band calls "the end of the world" face.

"Okay, I guess we won't rehearse today," Kacey said unsurely. She cautiously released her death grip on Kevin.

"Agreed," Nelson said while stepping off the couch.

"So Kacey, just to let you know, if you ever need someone to protect you, you know who to call," Kevin said referring to himself. Kacey smiled then joked,"Oh awesome! Can you tell me Batman's number now or later?" I chuckled lightly.

Kacey looked toward me and slightly tilted her head. "Um..." she said awkwardly. Me and Zander looked around confused and then he said,"What? Is there-" he then realized he was still holding me. A sheepish smile crept on my face and Zander set me down. He had a slight stain of red on his cheeks. The weird feeling in my stomach decided to return as I attempted to wipe the foolish grin of my face. I bit my lip because of the situation. Kacey then raised her eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes, smiling. Just then the bell rung and we parted in different ways to our classes. I walked down the hall to science and stopped in my tracks.

"Butterflies..." I said to no one in particular. "Butterflies..."

* * *

Zander's POV

We all headed in different directions and I headed to Mrs. Schneider's class. I walked in casually and a few of my fan girls winked at me. A couple gave the call me sign. I flashed my best smile and took my seat in the back. Mrs. Schneider rambled on and I let my mind pick a topic of whatever. Honestly, I thought of Stevie. Her laugh, smile, clothes, hair. After a while I realized I was fawning one my best friend. I blinked shaking Stevie out of my thoughts. Mrs. Schneider dismissed the class. Had I really been thinking of her the whole time? I glanced at the board and written up said Earthquakes quiz tomorrow. I smiled and thought to myself,"_Thanks Stevie. Now I'm gonna fail." _I quietly laugh to myself. I didn't really care about grades. The girl who sits in front of me handed me a piece of paper. Probably with her number. What was her name? Samantha? Jenna? Oh well I'll find out later. Gotta find Stevie first.

* * *

Kacey's POV

I marched into the lunch room and sat at Gravity 5's table in the corner, waiting for everyone else. The Perfs sat at their table giggling and pointing at boys that walked by. I sneered at them and focused on my phone. Then Stevie, Nelson, and Kevin walked in and sat.

"Where's Zander?" I asked. Of course his best friend would know where he was.

"What? Just because we're best friends doesn't mean I watch him all the time!" Stevie burst.

"Okay! Just asking!" I surrendered. I looked around the room and saw him flirting with some Barbie girl. "There he is," I pointed.

"Flirting again..." Stevie said a little more annoyed than usual. I started taking note of her behavior to figure out what was up with her. Zander happily accepted a piece of paper from the girl and walked back, sitting next to Stevie. "Hey I was looking for you," Zander said wrapping up Stevie in his arm.

"Well I was here," she replied.

Zander turned back at the girl and she batted her eyebrows and waved flirtatiously. Zander winked back. I mentally noted that Stevie clenched her fists so hard that her knuckles turned white. I looked at her and pointed at her fist. She looked down, unclenched her fist and turned to Nelson and Kevin when they called her name.

"Stevie, can we plea have our video game back? _PLEASE!" _they pleaded together. She rolled her eyes and took their games out from her bag. "Oh you poor babies! You haven't played in a full 2 hours!" They grabbed their games back and ignored her sarcasm. Zander laughed at her comment and I giggled softly. Stevie looked at Zander in his eyes and slightly blushed. _Blushed! _I took a picture silently just in case.

She blushed 2 times in one day. Around Zander...

Then it hit me. Stevie has a crush on Zander! Totally talking to her later...

* * *

**So, there you guys go! First chapter! Please review! Tell me your thoughts!**

**#SaveHowToRock**

**BYE!**


End file.
